


Don't play with your food

by Remlundskan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Everyone is doing everyone, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, I really don't know what happened, M/M, Might be the result of something magical, Multi, NSFW, No Plot, Porn, This one ran away from me, lots of porn, no monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: No plot.A quiet night for once, the gang is enjoying themselves. There is whipped cream. And strawberries. And chocolate sauce. And suddenly, it seems like a good idea to take their clothes off.Sex happens!





	Don't play with your food

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this one.... Sorry, to all the Buffy fans out there, I don't know what happened!
> 
> I blame magic! So this is basically Buffy/Willow/Xander/Giles/Spike playing with food... and then, not playing anymore......

No one really knew how it started. They were having dinner and someone (It might have been Willow) suggested that they move to the living room for dessert, since it would be more comfortable. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just a quiet night with a bunch of friends, sitting in the living room together, enjoying some ice cream with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. It was summer, the monsters were unusually quiet and the Scooby Gang and their friends actually had what would qualify as a normal Saturday night. So Willow had offered to make some dessert, which everyone was now enjoying immensely.

And then, Xander had made that remark, Willow had laughed at him and Xander had thrown a strawberry at her. She ducked, easily, and retaliated by scooping up some whipped cream with her finger and flung it at him, hitting him on the nose. Xander had issued a challenge “You’re gonna clean that up, or what?” and Willow had giggled, moved in close and licked the cream from his nose, just Xander once had tried to do on her, so many years ago.

It didn’t take more than two minutes, before everyone was covered in whipped cream, laughing like they were still in high school. Buffy was laughing so hard that she almost fell off the couch. Willow was giggling as Giles did his best to remove the splatter of whipped cream on his glasses, Xander had strawberries and cream all over his shirt and apparently decided to take it off, along with his pants. Spike seemed to think that Xander had a good idea, and did the same. It was logic that none of them could argue with, dirty clothes had to come off, so they all stripped down to their underwear.

Willow had the best idea, though, as she took the bowl with chocolate sauce and poured some of it over Xander’s chest. And then, she simply dove right in, licking it up like a kitten lapping up cream. Buffy had always loved chocolate sauce and, figuring that it was totally unfair for Willow to have all the fun, soon joined her in cleaning Xander’s chest. She turned, finding Spike and Giles staring at her and Willow with eyes that were almost black with desire, and went for the whipped cream next. Taking some with one hand, she used the other to pull down Xander’s boxers, covered his already hard cock with the whipped cream and started licking, humming with pleasure as the different flavors exploded in her mouth, the sweetness of the cream with the saltiness of his pre-cum.

Buffy knew that this wasn’t really how you were supposed to act with your friends, but she couldn’t quite figure out exactly why you weren’t supposed to. She decided to think about it later, seeing as she was rather busy right now. And someone was pulling her panties off and smearing something on her ass. That was somehow more important to focus on at the moment, because it felt really good. She was just about to ask what it was, when she felt not one, but two tongues attack her backside, to lick up whatever it was that they had put on her. And it felt fucking awesome! She kept on sucking Xander’s cock, even after the cream was gone, grabbing a hold of his incredibly tight ass as she deep-throated him.

Willow was still licking Xander’s chocolaty chest, following the sweet sauce down towards his bellybutton, then licking a trail back up to his nipples, biting them slightly, just to hear him moan. This might have started out as a food fight, but somehow, it escalated into food sex. Willow had never had food sex before, and she wasn’t completely certain that they were supposed to be doing that, but she had to admit that it sure had its perks. Someone’s sticky hands unhooked her bra and squeezed her breasts and another pair of hands was pulling down her panties, and it felt both exiting and arousing at the same time. She had no idea who it was, but it didn’t matter, and while that thought would normally freak her out, she was now ready, willing and able to do every single person in this room, three times over. She heard grunting and moaning close by and felt someone’s tongue enter her pussy. Just as she was starting to move her pelvis to get closer to that talented tongue, it was gone. Willow stopped licking chocolate from Xander and looked behind her to see Giles, just as he pushed his hard cock inside her.

She held on to Xander’s strong arms as Giles fucked her and in the corner of her eye, she saw Buffy getting her sexy ass fucked by Spike. A part of Willow was a little bit jealous, she wanted to play with Buffy, too, but she figured that they had time. They were barely getting started. Buffy seemed to be doing a great job sucking Xander, which was of no surprise to Willow, but the real eye-opener was that Spike, still pushing himself inside Buffy like there was no tomorrow, had one hand on Buffy’s hip and the other around Giles’ neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Good lord, there were so many different variations and combinations that they hadn’t tried yet. And Willow really wanted to see Spike and Xander together. But they would! She knew they would.

Giles made her whole body shake with his hard thrusts and to keep from screaming too loud, she leaned down and helped Buffy suck Xander’s chocolate-covered dick. Every now and then, their mouths would meet and their tongues would play and Buffy was starting to make the most delicious sounds. Willow loved listening to those sounds, loved hearing them all around her, all the moaning and the groaning, the grunting and the gasping, the desperate cries from Buffy, begging Spike to go faster, to fuck her harder. It was a good thing they ate before starting this!

Buffy was on cloud nine. Getting fucked in the ass was one thing! Getting fucked in the ass by Spike? That was something else! It burned, there was no reason for her to deny that, and holy shit, when he first entered her, it hurt like her entire ass was on fire, but now, it felt like she never wanted him to stop. She had never felt so complete, so filled by another human being and the pain mixed with intense pleasure, rendering her speechless. Although she had been somewhat careful at first, she was now pushing her ass back at him, taking him in deeper, making noises that were more animal than human. She desperately wanted to touch herself, to plunge her fingers inside her dripping pussy, but she was afraid that if she let go of Xander right now, she would fall, face-down, and hit her head on the table and she really didn’t want to do that.

And then, she felt someone’s fingers teasing her pussy. She had no idea who it was, and she had no intention of ever finding out. She got what she wanted, without even having to ask for it, and she could surrender herself completely to her friends, her family, these talented people that she loved with all her heart.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but just as she was getting close to climax, Spike stopped and said something about ‘switch’. There was a small part of Buffy that tried telling her something, but she couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

It seemed like the ‘switch’ meant that Buffy ended up lying on the couch with Willow’s face in her pussy and Giles’ hard dick in her mouth. Now that was something she had been thinking about a lot over the years and she made sure to give him all her finest techniques as she started blowing him.

It also seemed like it meant that Spike ended up fucking Willow while getting his ass licked by Xander, who was going at it like he was starving for it. Buffy was absolutely certain that she should say something about the way Spike seemed to enjoy that, but Willow was a damn expert at cunnilingus and she was making Buffy see stars. A gentle hand on the back of her head reminded her that she was in the middle of a blow job and she looked up at Giles, asking forgiveness with her eyes and she started sucking him, harder this time, taking it all in as much as possible, again thanking the gods for her lack of a gag reflex. 

Willow had always been a screamer and Spike was making her scream until her voice was gone. As time went on, she lost count on how many time she’d had an orgasm, she stopped counting after the fourth and by then, Xander was inside her, and Spike was fucking him, with Giles buried deep inside Buffy, his big hands covering her breasts like they were nothing but tangerines, and Buffy’s lips were wrapped around Willow’s left nipple. The positions should be most uncomfortable, but somehow, it didn’t bother her. Somehow, they made it work. Willow had a feeling like there was something she had forgotten, something about wanting the dessert to taste better, something about adding some secret ingredient to the dessert, something about wanting to help her friends relax, but it didn’t feel significant enough to worry about. She had been waiting for years for Xander to take her, for Giles to own her, for Buffy to taste her and damn it, she was going to enjoy that. Watching Spike with Xander and the looks of pure, unadulterated pleasure on their faces as they enjoyed each other, well... That was a bonus! If she could see Xander with Spike AND Giles, she could die happy.

Well, the night was still young.

They probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning.


End file.
